


Of Memory and Love Songs

by LiAtlas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, It will all make sense eventually, Lot's of confusing 'stuff', Modern day MACUSA, Newt's history, Orphan children - Freeform, Yer a wizard Newt!, time/dimensional travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiAtlas/pseuds/LiAtlas
Summary: Now I lay me down to sleep,
   
      I pray the Lord my soul to keep.
   
      If I should die, before I wake.
   
      I pray the Lord my soul to...
  "It is the secret of the world that all things subsist and do not die,but retire a little from sight and afterwards return again." - Ralph Waldo Emerson





	1. And the Moon said unto me...

**Author's Note:**

> So who doesn't love Newt, all red mop and freckles that he is. I've had this thing knocking around the noggin' a bit and thought I'd give it a whirl. I keep arguing about the writing style but I figure it'll work itself out on its own :)

It was full, the moon, staring down at central park with one eye closed.

The stars were bright, vivid, more alive than anything one could imagine. Of course nobody knew that, or not that they didn't know, so much as they chose not to believe. For what would it do for anyone to believe something which they could not see with their own two eyes?

A terrible malady of today's society, faithless yet rife with righteous indignation over things they couldn't control. Politics, sciences, studies of space and her infinite expanse... it sounded so wonderful, supernatural, _unreal_. Surely something to tickle the senses, tease the possibilities of "what could be!" off the tongues of those so fiercely close-minded.

"Hey Mistah Wizard?"

A small voice, so quiet, soft and mouse-like that he almost didn't hear it. But he knew better, his ears might have been old but... they were good, better than most at picking up small, minuscule noises. The kind that everyone else ignored.

"Yes Alfie?" He asked, turning dark eyes to the child, small, like his voice. "Has something happened?"

Alfie was like a wisp, haunting and rare. He only appeared when fate needed to intervene, or so that is what Newt had come to believe.

"No, I just-" His voice hiccuped, halted, and Newt could almost _hear_ the cogs of his brain working, considering. "I saw your stick, saw... saw it glowing and... well, I was wonderin' if... cou-could I touch it?"

He stared at the boy, observing the nervous twitch of his fingers, how he bit anxiously at his lips. Newt smiled a soft smile and he relished - despite everything - how the child visibly relaxed.

"Of course you can, come close."

Newt lifted his wand, honestly surprised, he had not even realized it was translating magic. It must have flickered to life with his thoughts, feeding off of the sadness and despair in his heart. He watched the tip like a hawk, wrenching his focus from such nasty things to something far more pleasing, desirable, like a young American squib.

"Use one finger, only one." His voice was calm, tempered for comfort - although he had to ask who for - "and you will feel the warmth, but do not touch."

The boy nodded fiercely, a single finger poised as instructed. It took many minutes, many more than either of them were expecting he thought. Alfie stared at the gentle blue glow with what Newt could only describe as reverence and joy.

Absolute _Joy_.

With one finger ("only one!"), he reached out for the light, expression twisted into something unreadable. But for the first time since arriving in this strange, horrible place. Newt saw hope, and it came in the form of a ten year old boy.


	2. For fire and light.

It was raining again, thunder crashing and lightning flashing.

She stared up at the deluge with skeptical - and maybe a bit angry - shock. Of all the days for it to start storming it had to be _today_. Yes, the news had been promising rain for days now, constantly changing minute details and even moving it to Monday! So why, _why_ in the name of God had the heavens decided to open their floodgates now? Now when she still hadn't picked out the right dress and Cal would be showing up any second to whisk her away on the... _dreamiest_ , most romantic date of her life?

Calvin Hinkle was the beez-kneez, the cat's meow of Jerome high, and she'd been waiting the last two semesters for him to ask her out.

And it was raining. Raining!

**CRACK!** Went the lightning, sending bony fingered shadows across the room. It could have been a trick of nature, some distorted imagery in the darkness, but where she might have been no more than a freshman at school, she was definitely no fool! There was something out there, she just couldn't tell what. It moved very fast, dipping in and out of the clouds.

Against her better judgement she reached up and unlatched the windows, pushing them open just a smidge. Of course the wind could not leave such an opportunity be, it shrieked and swam, sweeping in through the tiny crack to wreak havoc. The windows flew wide and the rain blew right in, making her scream in surprise. Under siege from mother nature she failed to see the creature outside her window, the magnificent beast as it hovered curiously beside the window sill.

This particular beast was no stranger to humanity and its even stranger ways, it had been borne amongst them after-all. No, it was drawn to this bizarre turn of events, watching with big eyes as the little human girl struggled with her windows. The wind from his wings might have been making it hard, but he thought nothing of it. In fact, he was so careless with his actions that before he knew it, he'd struck wood, talons reaching out to grip at the small opening of the sill. 

The girl's thrashing ceased as he seemed to haze into existence through the rain, filling the bulk of her window with curious eyes that wanted to see. Her mouth gaped, moving like a fish out of water. Her small hands twitched and jerked while her legs gave out, bringing her to the messy floor.

But those eyes, those _eyes_ are what held his attention, perhaps they had been the focus of this entire - incredibly dangerous - venture.

They were so **green**. Green with a fair balance of hazel and gold that made them burst in the nearest streak of lightening, and they were so scared. They were not _his_ eyes for sure, but perhaps the closest thing he'd found since returning to his home. It had been so many, many years since he'd seen 'him'. And here, by a freak chance of fate, was a girl whose eyes were all but identical to the man who'd infected his thoughts so recently. Memories clouded his brain like a poison and he weaved frustrated storms into the atmosphere.

The humans were becoming confused and unhappy over such erratic weather, but now... now those ruffled feathers were calmed, wings beating in soft gusts.

( _"Come with me!"_ ) He asked, pushing his thoughts against the wall of her mind.

Being a mere human it was natural for her to be confused, glancing around in fear as he spoke between a link she couldn't begin to fathom. He would have smirked had his beak permitted.

( _"Be not afraid child, I mean you no harm! Come with me, I will show you something!"_ )

"B-but... you can't... you-" Those green eyes were on him then, firmly latched onto his own large gaze, and he could witness the battle she fought within. "You _can't exist!_ " She finally choked out, voice breaking, fat tears rolled down red, splotchy cheeks. Her eyes wept, but... but... there! There it was! He shook his head, tail sweeping against the side of her house with a loud scrape. There was that 'inkling', that 'niggle' at the back of her head, it echoed through the terrified stare she turned upon him, and it gave him hope.

( _"Come with me!"_ ) He pressed once more with a powerful wave of suggestion.

The child trembled like a leaf, trying to handle the strange thoughts invading her mind, whispering - impossibly! - into her ears. Yet his influence was strong, and she could see the storm abating around his massive body. Perhaps... it would not be so bad to see what he had to show her, maybe... he would let her ride him? 

If he could have smiled he would have smiled the biggest grin, feral eyes flashing.

"Do... do you have a name?" She asked, her voice small as she climbed shakily back to her feet. "I- I'm Judy. Judy Cargill."

Since discovering the child he hesitated, expression shifting from knowing to thoughtful. _He_ had called him Frank, not his real name of course, but he didn't have the heart to tell the man no at the time. But that had been long ago and it felt like longer since anyone had bothered to 'name' him. He fixed her with a look, brows furrowing.

( _"Perhaps... you would give me one?"_ ) He offers, tentatively.

"Iblis," He is shocked that she seemed to have already thought about it, more so by her choice. "Can I call you iblis? Is that okay? I mean, there's this guy in the book we're reading at school, and he has a servant called 'iblis'." She bows her head but he can still see her flush, "I think it's a pretty name. And... you're very pretty."

He regards her carefully, watching, thinking. In the end he nods, lowering his great head to her level.

( _"And so **Iblis** I shall be."_ )


End file.
